A Reason to Live
by Miko Mandie
Summary: AU: After ending his relationship with Kagome, Sesshomaru has to deal with the ramifications of shunning the only person who has ever cared for him. Over time, Sesshomaru comes to realize that there may be more to life then wealth and power.
1. The Lion and the Lamb

I had to tell her tonight, it had to end

AN: This will be one of the few authors' notes that I will post. But I just want to warn you that this chapter is purely experimentation. The length of this chapter is meager compared to what I plan to write if people enjoy the story. Also, it is a little risqué in the beginning, but it will mellow out pretty quickly as you read farther on in the chapter. I am a writer at heart and while I write for my own pleasure when it comes down to it, but in the end I am writing for you all. So I hope you enjoy, reviews are fuel and I am in need of a beta, if there are any volunteers' just message me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything pertaining to the Anime/Manga Inuyasha

**IMPORTANT:** Entire story is not in 1st person, only the first couple paragraphs of the chapter. View it as somewhat of a personal introduction of what will happen in the chapter.

A Reason to Live

The Lion and the Lamb

I would tell her tonight that it had to end. For too long this charade had taken over my life and I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was consumed by me as well. This relationship, if you could call it that, should never have begun. She was too young and I, I knew how easy it would be to take advantage of her. But it did not stop me and before long, I found myself attracted to her childish innocence. I found myself craving her smiles and innocent touches.

For the past eight months I lead her on and made her believe that I was someone I clearly was not. Tonight the blow I will deal to her innocent heart will be detrimental, but I do not care. I would not trade the months spent with her just to spare her feelings.

Tonight I will tell her of Kagura, the woman who warms my bed at night, the woman who I hold no feelings for. I am with her only for the sake of saving face in front of my colleagues, those who would never accept me consorting with anyone other than the most elite of New York. I know she will be devastated, I know she has come to care and trust me and it is a shame that I will shatter that trust. But it must be done and it would all end tonight.

**Later that night**

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome giggled as she was pushed through the doors of Sesshomaru's apartment. She was allowed five seconds to gain her footing before the six foot three demon placed his arm around her shoulder and led her deeper into his abode.

They had just finished dinner at his favorite Italian restaurant and Sesshomaru decided it was time for dessert, namely the five foot two young beauty in front of him.

Kagome's laugh was filled with mirth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his hand up to run through her silky black locks, tugging on them in order to bare her neck. Sesshomaru lowered his lips to the soft skin he found there and trailed a set of hard nips along the flesh. After he was finished, Kagome turned passion filled eyes to Sesshomaru and titled her face towards his lips.

Sesshomaru closed the distance and touched his lips to hers. Kagome's lips trembled slightly as his heatedly brushed over hers in dominating caresses. After a few moments, Sesshomaru deepened the kiss and pushed Kagome towards the couch. Sesshomaru traced her lips slowly with his tongue and she responded by letting a small moan escape from her lips.

Fevered touches followed as the lion pushed the unsuspecting lamb down onto the couch. His masculine prowess manifested as he slipped a hand beneath her shirt, teasing the sensitive skin of her abdomen. Tapered claws scratched lightly at milky skin and drew a breathless moan from the woman beneath him.

'Once more.' he thought, savoring her moan like it was the forbidden fruit that would lead the ultimate of sins.

He roughly pulled her bottom lip between his fangs, bringing her sweet blood to the surface; where he then lapped it up with his canine tongue. He reveled in her gasp and took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue slipped into her inviting cavern, brushing over dull human teeth to wrap around her deliciously pink appendage.

Kagome shuddered; finally registering that Sesshomaru had moved them to the couch. After settling down, Sesshomaru climbed on top her, completely shielding the svelte beauty beneath him from the outside world. She responded by bringing her tiny, clawless, human hands to tangle within Sesshomaru's hair.

In a bold move, Kagome moved from her place beside Sesshomaru to seat herself in his lap. Hips moved against hips in a careless caress and both savored the growl/moan each other released. She broke away from the kiss to look into his eyes and brought up her hand to smooth his bangs away from his face. With hope in her eyes, she brought her face close to his for a chaste kiss, giving his bottom lip a light nip, "Sesshomaru?" she said hesitantly.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru distractedly muttered while sliding his hands under her skirt, up and down the outside of Kagome's thighs. Every once in a while he would make it up to her rounded, soft, hips. Childbearing hips as he referred to them. Sesshomaru loved the look on her face when he told her that because she took it in offense. But to him, those childbearing hips, were one of the things that made her attractive.

Once more she looked into his eyes to make sure he was listening, "I love you."

For a brief second Sesshomaru thought he had misunderstood, no, he hoped he had heard her wrong. Long seconds passed by while she stared at him with hope in her eyes. After about a minute he responded, and it only took four words to break the young woman's heart. "Kagome, Don't be foolish."

The expression she had on her face was one of confusion, "What?" she asked, "Sesshomaru, I'm not being stupid silly, I love…"

Her statement was left unfinished as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak over her. "Kagome," he reached up to caress her face in a mocking gesture, "you are foolish to think that anything could come from this, especially love. I could never love you, a human of working class, it's simply unimaginable."

Sesshomaru knew that the look on her face would haunt him until his dying day, or in other words, for eternity. She looked the part of a kicked puppy that was being reprimanded by their master. A sheen of unshed tears lined her cerulean eyes as she finally comprehended what he was saying.

"B-But I thought I was your Girlfriend, that we were seeing each other." She questioned. Twisting her finger in the modest peasant blouse she had worn to dinner.

Sesshomaru's mouth quirked and he scoffed. "My girlfriend? I have a girlfriend Kagome and she is not you. You were merely a plaything for when Kagura could not satisfy me at home, did you not wonder why I never took you to my home Kagome?"

"I-I just thought…" Kagome looked down and Sesshomaru could see her teardrops fall to hit her hand, which was shaking. Small sniffles echoed around the spacious room. Each sound made Sesshomaru flinch a little on the inside. But he knew it had to be done. He would not succumb to the feeling she inspired in him. He had more important things to deal with in life, like his company.

"You thought what?" He mocked scathingly. "You thought that you meant more to me?"

"Yes, but I guess I was wrong." She went to stand up, almost tripping over the long flowing skirt she wore. A random memory skirted through his mind, he knew how much she loved that skirt. Kagome had been so happy when he had bought it for her over the summer; She always reminded him that she liked it because he liked it. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, catching himself before he had the chance to become caught up in more old memories.

He watched her as she made her way across the room, picking up her purse that had fallen to the floor when they walked in from dinner. "For what it is worth Sesshomaru," she murmured, "I did care about you."

"Kagome," He stopped her one last time as she reached for the door knob and she turned to him, "it's worth nothing."

She nodded her head and turned around once again. The click of the lock sliding into place was the last sound Sesshomaru registered before he put his head into his hands and sighed.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru arose from the couch and went to look at himself in the mirror. Pale gold eyes stared back at him. Plain and simple, he felt like a monster. In all his years, he had broken up with many women. But never had it felt like this.

His brother had warned him about getting involved with Kagome while still philandering about with Kagura. The idiotic half-breed claimed that Sesshomaru was not good or pure enough for Kagome and in some sense he was correct.

Without another thought to the matter, Sesshomaru stood and walked his room closing the door behind him. In the darkness he was able to not think about Kagome for the rest of tonight. But tomorrow was a different story; after all, she did work for him.

**The Next Morning**

An annoying ringing awoke Sesshomaru from his slumber Monday morning. His "state of the art" alarm clock brightly flashed the time, 5:30 a.m. Oh how he detested waking up at the crack of dawn. But there were sacrifices that needed to be made, a sentiment that Sesshomaru understood all to clearly.

The events of the previous night still were fresh in his mind. If Sesshomaru had thought a night's sleep would deter the memory of teary blue eyes, he was dreadfully mistaken.

With a seemingly determined sigh, Sesshomaru got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, discarding his clothes along the way. As soon as he reached the shower he stepped in and turned on the water; allowing the chilly spray to further wake him up. As the water poured over him he thought as to what he was going to do today at the office.

Another reason why he should have never gotten involved with Kagome was that she worked for him. He knew the risks, but the challenge was just too tempting to ignore. Sesshomaru pondered that he could always fire the young accountant, but the thought of the girl, jobless, with nowhere to go left a sour taste in his mouth. He would just have to suck it up, it was his mistake and now he had to own up to it.

Satisfied that he was in control of the situation, Sesshomaru exited the bathroom and began to dress for the day. A crisp white dress shirt and black slacks accompanied by a blood red tie were hastily thrown on before he left the room. He paused to pour a cup of coffee before grabbing his suit jacket off the rack, slipping his shoes on, and heading out the door.

In the next chapter you will find out more about Kagome's personality because it will be from her point of view and expect a lot more dialogue. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to **Review**

_**Amanda Nicole**_


	2. Into the Boardroom

**AN**: I know I said that there would not be numerous amounts of author's notes thrown at you guys, but I just want to thank you all so much for the reviews and all the compliments on this story. This story had almost 300 hits I just wish everyone reviewed : I know there are probably a million like it, but I will try my hardest to make this a good read. Anyways, I decided to keep up with the whole monologue in the beginning of the chapter to clue you in on who the main focus of the chapter will be. If anyone thinks it's a bit iffy let me know. Also, this is going out un-edited so please excuse or inform me of any major grammatical/plot errors.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to the Anime/Manga Inuyasha

**A Reason to Live**

_Into the Boardroom_

I do not think the true implications of what he had done truly hit me until I reached home. He used me, took advantage of every smile, kind word, and reassurance I gave him. I know that I should have seen it coming, but the truth of the matter is; I believed he could be a better person and I was an idiot to think he had changed.

What he did hurt so much because my love for him was betrayed and because he so easily threw away my trust and friendship. Even though I am not crying now, the tears would come tomorrow when Sango showed up to see how my date went. I pray that she does not bring Miroku over, because then he would inform Inuyasha and in return, the irate Hanyou would want to go kick Sesshomaru's ass.

Inuyasha had told me numerous times what a bastard he was, how heartless he could become after getting what he wanted. But I had not listened and it is my fault that I am now nursing a broken heart. I can only hope that I will still have a job come morning. The easy thing for him to do would be to transfer me to another office, but hopefully his "honor" would allow him to recognize that he played a part in this as well. But I can only hope. Hope that this situation will all turn out ok and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

_Sunday Morning_

Kagome awoke to the sound of relentless knocking on her door. Groaning she placed one of her thickest pillows over her head in order to drown out the irritating sound. Usually she was a morning person, but today was not just any morning. What occurred last night was still fresh in her mind, haunting her every time she had a moment to think.

The knocking still continued as she sat up and chucked the pillow at the door. She heard a muffled, "Kagome?" and realized that it was Sango, bright, early, and ready for a lengthy interrogation. Mind still foggy with sleep, Kagome got up from bed and trudged over to the door, almost knocking over her end table in the process.

Lethargically, she first unlocked the deadbolt and then the chain and the moment the door opened a fraction, Sango rushed in, settling herself on the couch.

No words were exchanged as her friend gave her a once over, taking in her bedraggled appearance. Kagome sported a pair of shorts, wrinkled tank top, shadows beneath her eyes, and hair that no amount of conditioner would be able to fix.

"Kagome…?" Sango questioned again but was unable to find the right way to phrase her question and relapsed into silence.

In order to cut the dreaded conversation that was bound to happen short, Kagome took advantage of her friend's distraction and began to speak. "Um, he broke up with me last night, he didn't, love me."

Even if Sesshomaru claimed there was no relationship to begin with, her pride would not allow her to admit that to Sango. Just two days ago she gushed to her friend about how she believed she was in love with the demon and hoped that he would propose soon. It seemed as if Sesshomaru brought out the giggling schoolgirl in her.

For a second Sango just stared and Kagome could almost hear the questions that she knew her friend wanted to ask. Sango appeared complacent on the outside, but inside Kagome knew her protective instincts were being riled up.

With slight hesitation Sango said, "Oh Kagome I am sorry. Did he give you a reason why?"

What Sesshomaru had said to her the previous night replayed in her mind. "No, no he didn't give any reason. He just told me that, I just wasn't right for him."

The absurdity of the lie kept Kagome quiet for a moment. This was Sango she was talking to, her "big sis". There was no need to lie, but frankly, Kagome was embarrassed. She just had to keep in mind that this version of her break up was a lie; in Sesshomaru's mind she was worthless, that's why he had discarded their "relationship."

"Have you thought about your job yet?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked down at her fingers pulling apart her tank, thread by thread and replied, "Yeah, I have thought about it, but I doubt he will fire me. It will be too difficult to find a new accountant willing to do all the work for that company, especially with the holidays coming up." She looked up to Sango with a forced smile on her face. "People do value their time. I'll probably be working all night for the next three weeks."

"Kagome, you know that you will have to work closely with him, maybe it's for the best to take some time off." Sango said.

For some reason this really made Kagome angry. It hadn't even been a day and people were trying to convince her to become some recluse and hide away from her problems.

All the emotions that she had been attempting to squelch since last night rushed to the forefront of her mind. Kagome got up from the couch to stand directly in front of Sango. "I am not going to hide from him! Just because he thinks that he owns the world doesn't mean that I'm not worthy of his time or his concern. For eight months I believed that we were together and that I meant something to him, but I was wrong!" By now Kagome's years had paved their way down her cheeks.

Sango stood up and tried to put an arm around Kagome, which she shrugged off. "Kagome, you're not making any sense." Sango said desperately.

She took a deep breath and let herself collapse to the floor. "Why doesn't he love me Sango? He didn't even care. Am I that horrible a person that no one can stand staying with me? What's wrong with me?"

Kagome was surprised at the helplessness in her voice. But in the past four years she had been in three relationships, both ending with the man going off to experience "bigger and better" things.

She knew there was nothing physically wrong with her. She did not have weird facial features or extra finger or something. She was a young, healthy, successful accountant, who knew how to take care of herself and did not ask for frivolous favors. But Kagome wondered, if it was not something external, then was there something wrong with her personality.

Kagome felt Sango sit next to her and quickly found herself in the arms of her friend, "Kagome, what really happened."

She took a deep breath and answered, "He said I was not good enough for him, he has a real girlfriend who is acceptable. I was just a plaything."

"God Kagome, Inuyasha tried to tell you and I knew something was off about him."

"I know Sango, everyone tried to tell me, but whatever. Like all the other times I'll get over it." Kagome replied and tried to untangle herself from Sango's arms, sighing when her friend didn't loosen her hold. "Don't worry about me."

"Kagome I am your best friend and I will always worry. But why don't we get you cleaned up and do some Christmas shopping?" Sango said while helping Kagome off the floor. "We can go down to the plaza and blow an obscene amount of money on something stupid."

Kagome laughed, Sango always knew how to make her feel better. "You know Sango, I think that's a great idea. After shopping we can come back her for some ice cream, my treat."

"You know Kagome, sometimes I think you want me to be fat. Come on go get dressed so we can get going."

Kagome walked into her bedroom and pulled some clothes out of her drawers. A pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved baby doll sweater, accompanied by a burgundy winter coat completed the ensemble.

After getting dressed she took a long look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't find anything wrong with the picture she presented and decided that if Sesshomaru could, then he wasn't worth any of her time.

_Monday morning_

Monday morning equaled chaos for Kagome. Hopping around on one foot while attempting to slip a pump on the other was not something smart to do, especially for one so uncoordinated.

Kagome hopped her way into the living room where she spotted Sango munching away on a cereal bar near the counter.

"A little help here Sango?" Kagome questioned as she struggled to find her other shoe. "I am going to be so damned late and Inuyasha is going to kill me. I was supposed to show a new intern around thirty minutes ago."

"Kagome, you are an accountant, not an assistant. Doesn't Inuyasha have one of those to do that kind of shit for him?" Sango paused to look at what her friends was wearing. "Don't you have anything else to wear that is less old-ladyish?"

Kagome stopped hopping and looked at Sango, then looked down at her black knee-length skirt and white blouse. "Old-ladyish? Well I am sorry not all of us can look like we walked some runway in Paris" Kagome Scowled.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Kagome, but someday I will give you a make over, if it's the last thing I do."

"I don't need a makeover Sango, I need a long vacation. Preferably one away from anyone and anything associated with Taisho Corp." Kagome said while struggling with her other pump. "I swear these freaking shoes will be the death of me."

"I have a pair of heels that will make your legs look awesome, would you like to try them out?" Sango walked to her back and pulled out some 4-inch Prada heels.

In Kagome's opinion what Sango held in her hands were not shoes, they were death traps. "Sango, I can barely walk in tennis shoes. How in the hell do you expect me to walk in those?"

"It was just a suggestion. But you better get going if you want to make it to work at a decent time"

Kagome looked towards the clock and suppressed a scream of frustration. She picked up her purse off the counter and grabbed her keys. "I'll be home for lunch if you're still going to be here. I will call before to see if you want something."

Sango sighed. "Okay Kagome, be careful and don't let that prick get to you."

Kagome muttered a weak "Yeah, Yeah," to Sango before closing the door and heading off.

_Taisho Corp. Main Headquarters_

_New York City_

"You're late." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome walked into the building.

"I know Inuyasha, I know. I just had a bad morning and a bad weekend so lay off." She did not have time to deal with her ex's brooding little brother.

"Well where have you been all morning. The new intern is a complete dumb ass." Inuyasha ranted as he followed her down the hall towards the boardroom.

"I will deal with her later, right now I have to get the documents for the Randolph merger ready and into your brother's hands within the hour. I am sure you can deal with the newbie for now. Teach her how to make coffee or something." Kagome said as she arrived at the copy center.

"I'm the vice-president and you want me to teach some twenty something to make coffee?" He looked like someone had asked him to drive a Ford instead of his Ferrari.

"Inuyasha, you're only twenty-nine, which makes you a "twenty something". Now can you please go away until after this meeting? My job is on the line." Kagome pleaded while attempting to make sure there were exactly five copies of the merger in her hands.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to stomp his foot and throw a fit like a petulant child would. Kagome couldn't keep the giggle from escaping at the picture that presented.

"What are you laughing at bitch, I am serious I'm not teaching some wench how to press a start button." This time he actually did stomp his foot and Kagome's giggle turned into a little bought of laughter.

"Higurashi, is there a reason why you are acting like a fool instead of doing your job."

Kagome's head snapped up so fast that she wondered if she received whiplash. Her blue eyes met gold and she felt like it was Saturday night all over again. All the progress she had made with Sango flew out the door.

She kept her eyes on her shoes as she answered. "I was just picking up the copies of the Randolph merger."

"Is there any reason why you are telling this to your shoes?" Sesshomaru remarked icily.

Kagome looked up to meet his eyes "No Mr. Taisho."

"Good, be in the boardroom in five minutes," Sesshomaru paused and looked over towards Inuyasha. "You too half-breed."

Inuyasha was too busy staring at Kagome who once again was looking at her feet. He finally muttered a gruff "Whatever" and heard his brother walk away.

Looking from Kagome's expression to his brother's retreating back Inuyasha was able put two and two together. "Hey Kagome…"

"Just forget about it Inuyasha." With that said Kagome walked away from him and into the boardroom.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to **review** the ten reviews I received for the first chapter were amazing but I hope I can do better this time around. Also, there will be character profiles for Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sango up shortly on my profile page as soon as I am able to update it. They are just to fill you in on some of the little things that I have not had time to mention, so check that out if you have time.

_**Amanda Nicole**_


	3. The Dark I Know Well

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry on how long it has been since I have updated and I have no excuse other than I had AP's to pass and college to plan for, but now I am back and should be writing regularly. Thank you for all of the support! It's not edited so please excuse any and all errors.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A Reason to Live**

_The Dark I Know Well_

She was always the life of the party. Naturally, Kagome drew people to her like a flame draws a moth. This is why she was able to befriend Inuyasha, my half-witted moron of a brother. I know he told her about my "true nature," as he referred to it. What I could not understand, is how Kagome could still trust me after the web of horrors Inuyasha spun. But that was the person she was and I learned that I wanted he all for myself.

And it surprised me that even though we had "parted ways," I still detested seeing her converse so easily with others. It was stupid, it was childish, and it was certainly not who I was, A self-proclaimed, cold hearted bastard.

_After the meeting_

"Is there any reason, Inuyasha, why you are telling me about this now?" Sesshomaru spoke slowly. His tolerance had run out at the beginning of the day with his little run in with Kagome.

"Aside from the fact that I forgot? No, there is no other reason. Now please just kick the attitude and sign the damn papers Sesshomaru. I don't have time for this." Inuyasha said, staring blankly at the clock on his desk. "I have to meet Kagome for lunch in ten."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, contemplating the several ways that he could make the whelp disappear with out even getting a finger dirty. He didn't want his filthy brother to have the opportunity to bask in Kagome's presence if wasn't afforded the same luxury.

"Stay away from her Inuyasha. It's improper to socialize with one such as her. Have some class." Sesshomaru said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha spat and inhaled to rip into Sesshomaru when someone cleared their throat from the doorway and silenced his tirade.

Both brothers turned to see Kagome, arms laden with numerous files and tears in her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I was done with my work for the day and had all your files on the merger reorganized." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha walked across the room, placing his arm across her shoulder. "Hey babe, don't worry about the asshole. Let's just get out of here and eat something."

"Okay." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha walked past her and Kagome went to follow her when Sesshomaru put his had on her shoulder. "Kagome, what you heard, that wasn't…"

"You don't have to explain and it just doesn't matter any more. Yeah, it hurts right now, but hopefully I will get over it soon and seeing you everyday wont be unbearable. And maybe bashing me to your brother won't affect me like this. You got what you wanted, like always, and now you have to deal with that. But do me a favor, if you have any respect for my feelings, don't talk to me or touch me." Kagome said.

"Kagome, the things I said the other night, they weren't honorable." Sesshomaru said attempting to stop her retreat.

"Yeah Sesshomaru they weren't. Telling your girlfriend that she wasn't worth you time isn't honorable. Telling your girlfriend that she was a plaything isn't honorable. Making me feel like I was doing everything wrong when all I wanted was to love you isn't honorable Sesshomaru! I don't think you will EVER understand what a blow that was to me. You have no clue and never will." Kagome was in tears by the time she finished. Her shoulders were slumped and defeated. She turned to Sesshomaru once more, looked into his eyes, and exited the office without another word.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk for at least 30 minutes after she left him alone. He knew he deserved all the hatred she could throw at him, but that didn't make it any less difficult you accept.

Kagome had become a fixture in his life. Sesshomaru missed the little things they used to do together. They ate together at his favorite café, shopped for books across town, and went to the theatre on a regular basis when a touring company traveled through town.

But now, whenever he thought about entering one of those places, his surroundings felt dark. No matter now many lights filled the café or how many people roamed through the shelves of the bookstore, Sesshomaru felt alone.

Sesshomaru thought he would be rid of Kagome when he walked out of her home that night. But it was becoming increasingly apparent that this was not the case.

_Cafe Rosso_

The last straw for Sessoumaru was when he finally pushed himself to visit 'their cafe'. There sitting with some gelled up debutante of a male was kagome. She was laughing and touching the mans arm.

He thought about confronting them both, but decided against it. Sesshomaru spent his lunchtime watching the couple and he finally rose from his chair when he saw Kagome leave to go to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru approached the man, sat down in Kagome's vacated seat and cleared his voice

The man looked up to see Sesshomaru lightly tapping his claws on the tables surface. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can help me. You can walk out of this cafe right now, without a word to the girl." Sesshomaru said as the man raised one eyebrow to his statement.

"Why do you think you are to tell me to keep away from her?" Said the man.

"Yes Sessomaru, who exactly do you think you are?"

Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome's enraged face staring down on him.

**(Break)  
**

I know it's short, but please don't kill me. Kagome has a big chapter coming up. It will be out by the weekend! I have everything outlined and this will be a short story. Maybe 6 or seven chapters :D Be sure to review and tell me what you think.

Peace&Love

xoxoamanda


End file.
